The hard life of Ragina WellsVonHurst
by ToTc MeMbEr - RaGiNa
Summary: Ragina is a rather strange hybrid mix. Abused, as a child while her mother was gone, being a midwife by profession, by her father she tends to lash out at ones she loved. Easily one to intice into a fight she struggles with herself in a series of shorts.
1. The Begining: introduceing Gina

The Ghost of Me: A Ragina Wells Short Story

C.

A tall lithe figure walked inside the vast cavern of a room. Standing at about 6'4 with creamy white skin, tinted lightly with an olive and russet brown mixture she had a face that was almost heart-shaped, her chin a bit broad, but in an angelic way that came with her breed. Her slightly almond shaped eyes were the most curious thing about her; they were a deep shade of violet and her hair waved down her back in an unnatural shade of raven black. Following her was a large black and tan dog, her small stub of a tail wagging as she inspected the room. The woman who owned such a beast smiled, her red lips thinning and showing pearly white teeth. "Home at last Cookie, let's leave the hall for now and wash up 'eh?" she said, her voice as smooth and soft as cream on a warm day. She spoke with a strong Romanian accent, telling anyone that listened that she was from Romania, not from your local Canadian village, or town.

This woman's name was Ragina Wells VonHurst, and her life had been one long, painful ordeal. There was a time when she had done several things that she was not at the moment especially proud of. Luckily for her, Professor Felix Alexander had stepped in. He had made a deal with her that he would make all of the bad things she had done go away on the condition that she would help him. So she moved into his mansion and he immediately put her to work. She started out being a maid of sorts but after a while he decided she was ready to go on simple missions. These missions usually involved small supernatural occurrences. Once she showed promise in that, he began to give her more difficult missions until finally she had earned his trust enough to go on his fabled time missions. These were missions where she would have to travel back in time and fix something that some jerk had messed up a long time ago. When she succeeded on her first time mission, the Professor agreed that once the fabric of time was as it should be once again, he would let her go. Only she relied on the old man. He was like a father to her. The father she never really had. She was addicted to his orders, his power, his control, and his care.

It was true; this cold woman was fond of the big gorilla of a man. He was her savior. Without him she would be back out their killing people out of blind rage and sometimes simply for fun. Of course she knew how it felt to simply rip a man's throat out and make a person suffer. She had killed many men out of pure rage. A rage that had built up sense she was six years old and finally reached its climax when she was born into darkness. It was to be expected though. Her father was a first generation demon, even if he revoked his immortality to live with her mother, a mortal woman with an angelic son.

Ragina peeled off her cloths and stepped into the spray of the shower, letting the hot water wash away the thoughts running through her mind. Black water swirled at her feet and she watched it, her eyes glowing and her fangs peeking over her lower lip. She was relaxed and alone; the way she liked it.

Leaning against the wall, her forehead pressed against the moist tiles, Ragina watched the black swirl of water and wondered what part of her life she wanted to forget. Every day she felt each memory trickle away; like the black hair dye that was now thinning out in the water at her feet. A strand of copper hair slipped off her slender shoulders and clung to her cheek. Pressing her curled fists into the wall, Gina closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

_A young woman's scream echoed in her mind and she was back in her home land, running in a field of wild flowers, a young man running after her, laughing. He was a very handsome young man, not even sixteen yet. The young woman was Ragina at age sixteen, before her life went horribly wrong._

"_Tarquin you brute! You know you're not supposed to chaise an innocent woman!" Ragina squealed, laughing as he made a grab for her, only to miss by inches. He didn't say anything and she laughed again when she felt his arms circle her waist and lift her off the ground._

"_You? Innocent? Don't make me laugh Genie." he chuckled in her ear, twirling her about before tossing her over one broad shoulder and starting to walk in long measured steps. If her pounding on his back had any effect, he didn't let on_.

Ragina shook her head and forced the images away, grunting and slamming her fists into the wall, cracking the tiles. Pushing away, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing and wrapping a towel around her as she padded out of the bathroom. She didn't want to remember Quinn. He was dead and that as that. She didn't even want to remember that day.

"_Gina why are you so angry?"_

"_He just makes me so mad! He wants to run my life! He treats me like a child when I'm not."_

"_Run away with me then. We can go to England and start a new life…."_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_Tonight, meet me in the forest. If you aren't there I'll take it as a change of heart and I'll go on my own…"_

"_I'll be there"_

But of course, she never made it.

Peering at her refection, Ragina brushed out her copper curls and tied it back before grabbing her keys and walking out, slamming the door behind her. On the bedside table was a small painting. In it was a young man, grinning and looking like he was up to something. It was an old painting, and if it was carbon dated, it would date back to the late 1500's.

Memories will always follow you, no matter how much you try to run from them. For Gina, she had four century's worth of memories. Four hundred years of things she witnessed and wished she could run from. The only good memories she had were few and they ate her up inside just as the bad did. You can't hide from your past, no matter how much you wish to ditch it. It will always be there, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment.


	2. Young lives and romance: tarquin

A horse trotted in the night with two figures perched on it, one sitting sidesaddle and clinging onto the other, a young man. He laughed at something she said and, griping her wrist, he lowered her down from the horse before getting off himself. "Okay, almost there, keep your eyes closed, no peaking!"

The young girl giggled. "Tarquinn what are you doing? The festivals isn't even over yet!"

"This is much better than any silly spring solstice. Okay, watch your footing." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and leading her towards the water.

"Is that water?" She asked starting to peek, only to have Quinn cover her eyes. "I hear water."

He chuckled. "Yes, its water." he said stopping at the lakes edge. The moon rose slowly, casting a reflection into the pool. "Okay...open them!" He said removing his hand

She opened them and gasped, putting one hand on her throat. "Oh Quinn its beautiful!" she smiled up at him adoringly before bending over and taking her slippers off and stepping into the water, loving how it rippled and made the reflection fuzzy. She gasped again as a swan elegantly landed into the pool, tucking its head under its wing.

"I knew you'd like it. Oh hey I got something," he said jogging to the horse, which grazed on the grass. He opened the saddle sacks and pulled out a bottle and a couple glasses. "A treat. I snuck it from my father's cellar."

She laughed and walked out of the water. "You're going to be in so much trouble if he finds out."

"Yeah but its worth it, anyway the way he drinks I doubt he'll know some of its gone." he said pouring her a glass of rich red wine and handing it to her before pouring his own, corking the bottle and putting it back in the bag.

"Hum..." she grinned impishly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She held the glass up. "To...life. And beauty and love in the world."

"Agreed" He said grinning and downing the cup.

"You're supposed to savor it Quinn."

"I did. Just quickly"

"Mm" She said, sipping it before swallowing it whole, making a face

He bellowed a laugh and patted her back as she glared at him.

"Hahaha funny! That was...ugh. I'll stick to Champaign thank you." She said turning and wading into the water.

He laughed and followed, shucking his boots before stopping behind her and slipping his arms around her tiny waist, threading his fingers into hers and resting his chin on top of her head. They swayed as he sang to her in Romanian before turning her slowly, peering down at her intently

She smiled and looked up at him

He smiled softly and cupped her face into his hand, slowly lowering his head until he slanted his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly

She blinked before closing her eyes and kissing him back, pressing her hands against his chest.

"I love you." He murmured

She smiled "I love you too."


	3. Betrayel

*Flashback*

It was a rainy night and Ragina walked down the wet London streets. She was dressed in a long cloak with a worn hat on her head, shielding her too prefect face and red eyes.

As she walked she couldn't help lift her face slightly and breathe in deeply, enjoying the smell of fresh, warm blood surrounding her, just waiting for her. But she had to resist, she must for HIS sake.

She had finally found him after all these years. Her one love, Quinn, was a judge in London under the name of George Brady.

She could only guess as to why he had changed his name but it didn't matter at the moment.

She slowed and stopped outside a house, its windows glowing warmly. A figure passed the window. A young man of twenty-seven, his hair tied back with a ribbon and looking rather sophisticated.

He was laughing. God how she missed his smiles, the sound of his laugh. She took a deep breath, feeling giddy suddenly.

She glanced around, looking for Thomas and hoping he hadn't followed her, she shuddered. He was cruel, but not like her father. She would rather not think about it. So she didn't.

She opened the small gate that enclosed his nicely groomed lawn and walked down the paved walkway, up to the door and knocked.

She heard footsteps and a young woman answered her belly full. She could hear three hearts beating, one strong, two flutters just starting to beat within the woman's womb. She held a little boy on one hip.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling kindly._ 'Not another beggar.'_

Ragina winced minutely. The woman didn't notice that was good.

"Yes, is Mr. Brady in?"

"Yes he is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Miss. Wells."

The woman eyed her before turning, a band on her left finger catching Ragina's eyes. She lumbered away, murmuring to Quinn. _'Probably some whore who's in trouble and wants to bribe her way out.'_

She bared her fangs and exhaled a hiss. She really hated this woman already. She closed her mouth and looked up at the hulking male in front of her. She couldn't help it but smile.

"Hello Quinn, its been a long time.."

"Ragina! It's you, I thought it was your sister… how is this possible? Your dead…it was in the papers.."

"Oh. I'm alive…sort of.." she said looking him up and down, her eyes drawn to the ring on his finger. She blinked.

'_This isn't good. Why now? Why cant she just go and leave.'_

"It's good to see you."

'_Please, just go I'm a happily married man. I don't need this.'_

Her nostrils flared and she watched as he took a step back. She followed closing the door behind her with a creak and a thunk, edging the lock into place.

"You lie Tarquinn Black."

"I don't know what your talking about." He said in a clipped British accent.

'He's changed' she thought.

"Yes I think you do. You said you loved me! That I was the only one you'll ever love!"

"That was a long time ago, I was young."

She growled, her claws curling. She was so thirsty; her throat was on fire.

'_What's wrong with her eyes?!'_

She reached up and wiped off a tear. It was red. She looked up, her face a mask of pure fury.

He backed up, "Ragina, what happened to you?"

"Death happened." she snarled, lunging forwards and sinking her long fangs into his throat, falling with him to the floor as her hands ripped open his chest and pulled out his heart. She pulled back, blood dripping down her chin, her eyes crimson with hunger.

She watched the heart stop beating with a morbid fascination until a woman's scream brought her around.

She turned. The woman didn't even have a chance. Nor did the child. She walked out licking her hands clean, purring in content, her eyes glowing as she lifted her head up into the rain, letting it wash away the blood.

Thomas chuckled and clapped, perched on the roof. "Well done my pet, well done."

*End flashback*


	4. Responsibility

*Flashback*

Ragina was in a thick forest, darkness pressing down around her, saplings smacking her bare flesh.

She didn't mind it, it didn't hurt. The fact that she was nude didn't bother her either. Her mind was one of a savage beast, stalking a large buck that was near by.

Her mouth watered and her teeth lengthened as she slowed her gait and crouched, slowly drawing near to the beast. She paused only long enough to rub dirt on her skin to mask her scent, which oddly smelled like roses.

It took her half a second to do that simple task and in the next the muscles in her legs rippled before she sprang and latched onto the animals' neck, already draining it.

Her claws sank into its flesh, shredding it as she growled. Her eyes were void of anything but animalistic passion for the hunt.

She lifted her head when she heard a howl of pain. It called to her, begging her for help.

How could she ignore such an order? It was one of her kinfolk.

She dropped the corpse of the elk and dashed off, howling herself as she ran. 'Don't worry pack sister, I'm coming' it said.

She didn't even realize she had changed until the pounding of her black shaggy paws beat the earth mercilessly.

She howled again and barreled through the trees into a clearing.

She halted, her hackles raising as a group of humans looked up, a silver wolf in the middle of the circle, tied and trapped.

They shouted in their strange voices and aimed their weapons at her and fired.

The bullets sent her flying back and crashing to the ground. She panted and got back up. Now she was pissed off.

They shot again and then screamed when she lunged at them, ripping every single one to shreds before she limped over to the silver wolf. She lowered her head and carefully freed her.

The wolf slowly stood up and before her eyes changed into a human. She glowed with a silvery light, her whole being white and enthrall.

She smiled and patted Ragina's head. "Thank you young one, for helping me."

"I see great things from you. If you accept, I would like you to be the guardian of my forest, the Forest of Eldenya. Can you do that young one?"

She bowed her head.

The lady smiled then sighed sadly. "You have things to do young one, you must go back. Come" she said turning and drifting towards a lake.

She followed her, fascinated by this being. What was she? She smelled like a wolf.. But wasn't a wolf. How could that be?

As they approached the water the lady stopped. She turned of her. "Now, stop this foolish behavior young one." she said thumping her between the eyes.

For some reason Ragina couldn't growl at her, if she did she would not like he outcome.

"Look in the water and see what you are, remember. This forest will protect you as long as you do all you can to protect what's in it. More than simple creatures depend on you now my child. Now look, remember who you truly are, not what you have become. Live with compassion in your heart not hate. Never kill those who are innocent."

With that the woman sank into the water. It glowed faintly in the night, never rippling.

Ragina looked down and saw a dirt-covered woman in the reflection. She hissed at it, and it hissed back. It was taunting her!

She growled and ran into the water and looked for that mocking woman until her eyes glowed silver, her movements slowing.

Memories flashed in her mind as well as power. Power so raw it hurt. Her mind cleared and slowly she had a sense of who she was. Blinking she frowned, looked around and walked out of the Lake of Memories.

*End Flashback*


	5. Copeing with lost loves

I don't know how I get myself into messes like this one

_This is a short story about that one time in a village that was terrorized by a pack of Lycans. No humans were harmed in the making of this story, none that were smart enough not to bother me that is._

_C.L._

I don't know how I get myself into messes like this one. I guess I'm just drawn to them like a moth to a flame. It's possible that my yearning for death draws the unwanted attention to me. Whatever it is, I am in big trouble.

How did I miss the signs? What did I do wrong? I can remember the past few hours clearly, I never have trouble remembering anything. I always remember things; it's one of the benefits of being an immortal. You never forget anything. Every little detail is etched into your minds eye, every smell stored neatly in some unique file system, waiting to be plucked out and placed in the waiting images that were stored in the same way. If scientists had a way, they would dissect my people's brains to extract each memory. But thankfully such technology has yet to be discovered.

It's funny, how even now, as I flex my arms, the pain cripples me, brings tears to my eyes. I have felt worse, but this pain, it was unbearable. It ached in the deepest part of my chest where a gaping hole was open and very raw. I have only felt this pain twice in my long life, and I am not very fond of it. The first time left me catatonic, living yes, but not living. I was like a drone, just sitting there and doing nothing, and I guess I can say I am now in some ways. I drink more than ever and sometimes, I don't even know where the hell I am, or who the hell I am. It's been nearly three years since he's been gone, and I can't even pull myself together to care for my son. I know he needs me, but I can't take this pain.

I can feel the alcohol desert me, leaving me confused and irritated. That sweet numb feeling was gone; washed away by my blood's never ending cycle of bacteria eating away anything that posed a threat.

I hear myself chuckle in an almost mad way. It echoed off the stone walls, bouncing back and forth and down the hall, distorting it and making it more deranged that it honestly was. I found it amusing for some reason. But the amusement didn't last long. That nerve wracking dripping started, causing me to groan in pain as it harassed my already sensitive ears. It dripped in a slow pattern, each splash sounding like cannon fire. Yes, I have heard cannon fire before. I hated it then and I hate it now, even if it was just dripping water that cut through my head in white hot flashes. I can't even tune it out like I wanted to. I need to focus on where I am. But, to focus I needed to open my eyes, and I'm afraid to. I had to open them sooner or later. I braced myself, ignored the pain, and slowly inched them open.

I have been in better cells, but this one tops the charts. I blink a few times and slowly sweep my gaze around the room. I was right, I was in some sort of stone structure. The smell is musty and damp. I wonder why I never noticed it until now. Most likely because I was focused on keeping the hole closed, plus I was sulking. Something else I haven't noted till now. I feel incredibly weak. I realize this as I try to break the ropes that hold my hands behind my back. I'm such a fucking idiot. I should have fed before coming to this bloody village.

Back to the room though. I was bound in a cave of sorts, moonlight flitting down from cracks in the ceiling. The floors were covered in the reddish dirt that surrounded the whole canyon area. The walls were rough stone that looked like sandpaper normally looked, only it glittered in the moon's glow. The room couldn't be any bigger than maybe an apartments master bathroom, without the fixtures that is. It could have easily fit at least one, maybe two more people, depending on their size. The only opening was in front of me, where that agonizing dripping came from. There was some pathetic looking cage door in front of the opening, shielding the racket behind chicken wire. The dripping was coming from one of the cracks, the water pooling under and reflecting the light in many sharp points of light. One flashed and hit me in the eyes, making me grunt as I painfully rolled onto my back, crushing my dead hands under me.

"Gott verdammtes Mutterfucking Licht! Scheiße! Verdammen Sie es aller zur Hölle!" I felt curses bubble up my throat and spew out of my lips in a tide of rich German words. It has been a long time since I've spoken anything in that language. I prefer to stick to English. It was one language that I am used to using fluently. I knew many languages, I just choose not to let on that I knew many. It gave me an upper hand when I need information. It's easy to eavesdrop when people thought you were ignorant and couldn't understand a word they spoke.

I hear voices coming down the hall, speaking rapidly as footsteps approached. A set broke off and walked off at a fast gate, obviously the other person angered him. It didn't matter, one unknown person was bad enough. The footsteps grew closer and all too soon I can see a pair of legs. Looking up I find myself starring at a man in his mid forties. His hair was greasy and graying. What color left was black, like his eyes. They assessed me and locked on mine, a slow smile curving his lips. I breathed in deeply and his scent hit me like a brick wall. It was sweet, yet pungent. Like a sewage pipe. Once you get past the awful smell there is an almost pleasant smell. Of course, that rule didn't apply to most people.

I recoiled from him instinctively when he moved the 'door' and stepped inside. He chuckled and arched a bushy eyebrow at me. I hissed and growled at him warningly, glowering hatefully at him. I knew what he was. He was why I was here in the first place. He reeked of werewolf. Narrowing my eyes and focussing I saw his image flicker, showing me a brief glimpse of his doggy form. I blinked a few times and hissed again as he bent down and grabbed me by my trench coats lapels. I would have kicked him if my legs were free but under the circumstances, I couldn't. He found his amusing and gave me a toothy grin. I wrinkled my nose. His breath stunk like rotting flesh and blood.

"Come on now, where's your manners?"

"With your mother" I snapped, knowing before it happened that he would hit me.

I wasn't disappointed. My head snapped to the side. I was going to have a bruise later that's for sure. I flexed my jaw and glared at him some more.

"No one talks about my mother like that, not even a pretty bitch like you."

"That's a shame, I'm sure she talks about you."

"Keep talking girly, see where that leads you."

"A mutt like you doesn't scare me." It was partly true. At the moment in my weakened state I couldn't help but fear for myself.

He chuckled again and heaved me to the side. I felt my face scrape against the wall. Well hell it was sandstone. And it hurt like a bitch too. He pulled me back and slammed me into the wall again, cracking my head with a loud thump. Stars exploded in front of my eyes and I was dimly aware of a warm sticky liquid running down my cheek before a rough tong licked it off. I felt myself shudder. The man chuckled again.

"When I get my hands free, your going to regret it." I said, scowling at him.

"I'll be careful then." He said, lifting me and tossing me onto his shoulder.

I could have bit him then and there but I'm not fond of Lycan blood. So I settled on cursing at him some more, insulting more than his mother. He didn't like it and I got my head bashed into the walls a few times.

We were heading south, I knew that much. My stomach ached where his bony shoulder pressed in to it. I watched my blood leave a trail behind and groaned. I did not need to lose more. I could feel my skin knit itself back together and it exhausted me more. The fasting and drinking was not doing much good for my body and I resolved right then and there not to overload on the liquor in the future. Hell, I'll even feed more, on a weekly basis. I forced my fingers to flex, grinding my teeth and crossing my eyes as I tried to wheedle my way into the man's mind. I felt my mind slowly inch into his until it slammed into a wall. I cringed.

'_Fuck that hurt.'_

I didn't expect an answer so it took me by surprise when someone giggled and cooed

'_Well silly what do you expect? Your weak.'_

'_What the hell? Who are you?'_

'_I'm you silly!'_

'_Bull shit! Who are you really?'_

'_I'm Millie. You are in some trouble, aren't you? You know, you never used to get captured so easily.' _The voice giggled again and I can feel my body relax. I was fucking going crazy and hearing a voice. What was worse, I was talking back! _'You're not crazy Gina! Your just confused.' _The voice sounded like someone would when they would pat your back. What was that word?

A sharp pain brought me back to the present and I looked around, disoriented. I wasn't on the Lycan's shoulder anymore. I was back on the hard floor. He kicked me as he walked passed me, disappearing from my line of view. I curled up into a ball, drawing my knees to my chest and shirked, rolling onto my back as I painfully worked my arms past my hips and away from my legs. With my hands in front of me I had more of a chance at getting my job done then booking my ass back home. I am pretty sure James has noticed my absence. I never tell him when I go out on a job. It's just too much of a pain in the ass to have him tag along. I needed to do these things alone, my tactics unquestioned. Anyway, I hated the man with a passion. Father of my child or not. He was a fucking dick and I'm not afraid to admit it to his face. I just didn't want to deal with his shit.

Okay, he was a bit understanding about brad at first but now he had started riding my ass about spending my money (which he claims is his) on Bloodwine. I have my own offshore account that I have been taping into. The professor pays pretty handsomely so I don't see the problem. I even own the house he insists on paying rent for. I don't understand the human one bit. I'm not stupid enough to run out of money like that. I'm over four hundred years old for fuck sakes.

I slowly sit up and look around. I was alone but I don't know for how long. Slipping my arms over my knees I worked on the knots around my ankles, keeping an eye out. After what seemed like hours they loosened and fell off, now that my feet were free i started chewing on the ropes that bound my hands. It didn't take long to get them off and soon I was on my feet and slinking through the shadows. The cavern was big, maybe a few hundred feet across and wide. It was more squared shaped than round so I figure that it was enlarged by the pack not to long ago, maybe a few months before they started picking off the village people. It certainly explained why the whole place reeked of sweat and blood, literally. The smell was so sharp it hurt my nose. I forced myself to stop breathing to avoid the smell and instead focused more on my hearing. Listening carefully I could hear the faint sound of voices. Judging by the different sounds I would have to say there were at least six in this pack, maybe more. If there were they were out hunting.

I followed the sounds, my mouth suddenly salivating. The burning in my veins was slowly becoming noticeable. I couldn't ignore the thirst anymore. And since I didn't have my weapons I would have to make do with what I had. The taste I didn't care for but I could use a little boost in my strength. So slipping out of the room I made my way down the dark passageway, smiling to myself as a dim light got closer. I crouched and peeked into the room. I was correct on the number of Lycan's present. Now I have to figure out how to pick them off without them all attacking at once.

Of course, I didn't get much time to think about it. One scented me and alerted the others. So much for the element of surprise. I jumped up and went into action. The first one that ran at me with his head lowered I let tackle me. We rolled on the ground, wrestling until I attached myself into his juggler. He fought but I drained him in a matter of seconds. I must have been starving for that to have happened. I kicked him off and went after the others, picking them off one by one, snapping the necks of two whom thought to ambush me while I fed off their friend. I let the last drop and wiped my mouth oddly satisfied. I barely noted the blood that covered me. I looked at my work before I spotted my weapons on the table they were sitting around. Smirking I stepped over a blonde and picked them up.

When I got back to the village, the one who had carried me to my room was there. There were screams coming from the center of the village. Haunting screams of a woman. This pissed me off. I ran towards the screams and growled loudly and felt the first tremors of a change come. The lycan I was looking for was above the woman, pillaging her. Everything turned red as I fell on all fours and tackled him off the woman, snarling and raking large claws down his chest. His screams turned to rage as he violently shoved me off, sending me flying and crashing to the ground. He changed quicker than I could ever have. I noted that his fur was a dull gray as he crouched, his hackles raised and teeth bared. His tail lifted and his fur bristled. He was challenging me. I rolled over and stood up. I was bigger than he was and he seemed to realize that. It made him tense. We circled one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Obviously he got tired of waiting because he lunged for my throat. I batted him to the ground with my paw and ran at him as he got back up. He ran at me and met me halfway. We became a snarling mass of fur, biting and gouging at each other. It ended as quickly as it began. He made the mistake of baring his throat to me as he tried to blind me. In an instant my jaw sank into his throat and locked. I shook him violently until he went limp and went back to his human form. I ripped his head off before I even realized he was dead. I dropped him and backed up, panting.

It was quiet but soon people started hooting and bellowing in triumph. I was confused as I shifted back, breathing heavily and looking around as the village people spewed out of their huts and swarming around me. I didn't mind being pushed around by them. They were happy and wanted to celebrate. I did protest when they pulled my trench off and drug me to one hut on the farthest edge of the village. They babbled at me as they shoved me down and crowded around. One man, the village elder I suppose presented a bowl to me. No amount of rejecting it made him take it away so I forced myself to drink it down. It was bitter and disgusting but it pleased the man.

I ended up sitting there for hours as one man tattooed my arms, chest, and my back. I supposed it was their way of marking me as a warrior. I had noticed that most the men had the markings the first time I came here just days before. I felt proud for the first time in a long time. All too soon I was boarding a small plane and leaving, heading home to show off my new tattoos.


	6. Authors note

Author note:

Okay you might be confused about the last chapter's titles. Ill write soon about it but as far as you need to know is the one man she loved more than Quinn died some 3 years past. You'll understand when I get my lazy butt to write it and finish the one I'm still working on.


	7. early years: BUllies

Ragina and Tarquinn laughed and walked down a cobble stone path leading to a village not too far away from the farmlands. It was a fine day in Romania to take a walk from the country house her family lived in and where he lived, the next hill over. Gina laughed at something Quinn told her, teasing her until she pushed his shoulder and laughed when he tripped over his big feet and went sprawling.

He gave her a dirty look and scrambled up and pushed her shoulder gently and yelled, "YOUR IT!" and bolted towards the small village.

She laughed and ran after him, her long deep red hair following after her in a tight braid, waving about like a proud flag waving in the wind. It didn't take her long to catch him and tackle him, grinning impishly, showing her two missing front teeth.

After promptly pushing her off he got up and helped her up. They brushed their cloths off and started walking again. They entered the small village, talking about plans for the day now.

"I dunno, I think I'm going to go look around or somthin'." Gina said kicking a rock, her hands clasped behind her back. Her family was wealthy, but everyone knew Ragen, her father, was a bit stingy with his coin, Gina rarely had any coin to buy sweets. Her twin sister though, she always had money to buy sticky buns or new ribbons for her hair or dolls.

"Well I was thinking about going to the smith real quick, you think you can stay out of trouble for a half hour?" he teased his small eight-year-old friend.

She gave him an innocent look. "Who me? Trouble? Nah I think you must mean my sister!"

He laughed and walked into the smith's shop they had paused in front of.

Looking around she walked to the well and sat down. She stared into the darkness, shuddering slightly. She would never admit it out loud but she hated the dark. She also hated small cramped places, but even more than that she despised spiders. She was terrified of them more than of her father or dark cramped small spaces like The Box.

The Box was a cellar of sorts. Small and cramped and filled with all sorts of bugs, including spiders, Until you find the hidden door that leads to a set of stairs.

Someone snuck up on her while she sat and stared, lost in thought, and shoved her towards the opening then grabbed her and yanked her back.

"HA saved your life freak!" someone shouted.

She twirled around and glared at a boy who towered over her. "Look who's talking!" she snapped back standing up strait and sticking her chin out stubbornly.

He was one of the butcher's apprentices, not much older than twelve, the same age as Quinn. He was mean looking, almost like a pug with cropped black hair and hug bulging arms from lugging meat around.

"What did you call me?" he asked shoving her shoulder had enough to make her stagger back.

"You heard me you ugly brute!" She shouted, glowering at him. Her violet eyes dancing with purple fire, startling the boy for a moment.

By now the other village kids surrounded them cat calling and hooting, urging him on. They pressed closer, starting to push her at him.

She looked around suddenly seeming to shrink down. She hadn't noticed the other bigger kids arrive. This was bad, really bad. Normally when they smelled a fight they gathered around and blocked any way of escape for either fighter. She swallowed thickly and looked around at the crush of bodies as the bully hit her. She yelped and instantly kicked him where her short legs could reach, his shin.

"You'll regret that freak," he said grimacing. He grabbed her braid and started to pull her down the road, ignoring her fist that pounded his arm, or her shrieks of protest. The others laughed and pushed her along the street. Whatever adult there was about, looked up, glanced at them and went back to work.

They came to a small shed next to the local graveyard. It was said to be haunted with the long dead people who had settled the village in the first place. It was also said that the spirits didn't like to be bothered and if they were to be disturbed they would come to your house and kill you as punishment. At the moment the children didn't care, intent on picking on the weaker one among them. He opened the door and shoved her in.

"Say hello to the buggies," he said smirking as he slammed the door shut and put the latch down. They all started laughing at her.

She banged on the door screaming. "Let me out! You big bullies! QUINN!" She started to cry, the kids outside laughing harder until one shouted, "RUN!" then the sound or running feet drifted through her panicked mind.

She kicked the door as it flung open spilling sunlight into the small shed.

"Jerks! You better run!" Quinn said pulling her out before chasing the others.

She stood there, sobbing and watching the kids screaming as Quinn caught some and started beating the crap out of them and anyone who tried to help their friend or dared to ask why he was defending some inhuman freak. He would hit that kid harder than the ones he was kicking and punching until he felt they had enough and went back over to Gina and hugged her, leading her away.


End file.
